Não deixe cair no esquecimento
by Danda
Summary: Alguem tentará fazer Athena se lembrar daqueles que precisam de sua ajuda. Prólogo solto de O Julgamento dos Dourados
1. Chapter 1

Estava sentada em um banco de um jardim que ficava atrás de uma mansão. Eram meados de Setembro e já havia começado o Outono, o sol era forte, mas o vento que começava a soprar era gelado, brincavam com seus cabelos negros. De onde estava conseguia ver o templo de Athena. O olhar por de trás da mascara se perdia naquela direção. Lembrava de quando treinava naquele lugar, com a promessa de defender a deusa que viria para trazer paz e harmonia ao mundo. Lembrava de quando escapava dos treinos apenas para ver de longe aquele que conquistará a armadura de ouro de Capricórnio. Shaia sentiu o coração apertar.

- O que sobrou de nós? – disse em um suspiro de desconsolo ao rapaz que estava do seu lado, em uma cadeira de rodas. Sabia que ele não ouvira e nem tão pouco sabia que ela estava ali lhe fazendo companhia a pedido de Athena. Estava praticamente sem seus sentidos.

Olhou para aquele rapaz que estava imóvel ao seu lado e sorriu, sentindo os olhos se encherem de água.

- Nessa guerra não houve vencedores, não é? – Indagou mais uma vez inutilmente.

- Shaia!? – Chamou uma voz suave por de trás do banco, fazendo a moça de cabelos negros e pele morena virar rapidamente. – Obrigada por fazer companhia para o Seiya. – Continuou a voz.

Saori havia pedido para ela ficar ali enquanto ia buscar um cobertor para Seiya. Shaia não respondeu, limitou-se a seguir os movimentos da deusa, que fora para a frente da cadeira de rodas e cobrira cuidadosamente o rapaz moreno.

- Vejo que tem dedicado todo seu tempo com o Seiya – Começou a morena em um tom amargurado.

Athena sorriu tristemente olhando o rapaz.

- Ele precisa de mim.

- Só ele? – Shaia mostrava visível irritação em sua voz.

Athena a olhou intrigada. Por momentos pareceu que perdeu a noção de quem estava perante ela.

- Refiro-me aos que estão selados.

Athena baixou os olhos. Notava que Shaia já não se importava com quem estava falando. De modo que continuou.

- A minha revolta ta na sua ingratidão. – Recomeçou, surpreendendo a deusa com suas palavras. – Aqueles que lhe entregaram a vida com tanto amor e devoção, não mereciam cair no esquecimento.

- Eu… - Ia começar a deusa, um tanto sem graça.

- Quando você chegou, foram tantas as expectativas de um amor que jamais deveria ter fim. Mas agora vejo que não foi bem assim…talvez um capricho dos deuses. E eles que apostaram tudo por tudo pela senhorita, foram descartados.

Athena estava imóvel. Não sabia como reagir as palavras da Amazona que se dirigia a sua pessoa como se falasse com uma colega de treino.

E mais surpresa ficou, quando esta mesma Amazona, tirou a mascara e estendeu-a. Athena olhou para os olhos vermelhos que lhe fitavam. Pegou a mascara com calma.

- Não vou mais precisar… - disse friamente, virou de costas e começou a caminhar.

- O que vai fazer? – Athena perguntou em um tom mais alto que de costume com menção de ser ouvida através do vento que soprava forte.

Shaia, sem se virar para responder e enxugando as lágrimas que caiam de seu rosto.

- Vou tentar refazer a minha vida. Talvez cair no esquecimento também. O que restou de nós todos, eu vou apagar da minha lembranças. E não vou acreditar mais em finais felizes.

Athena vira aquela que agora se declarara abertamente, ex-Amazona desaparecer por entre as folhas arrastadas pelo vento. Sentiu uma lágrima quente rolar pela face fria. Ficou assim até perceber que Shaia não voltava mais. Olhou para a mascara que, com o reflexo do sol, lhe fez parecer com um tom amarelo. Arregalou os olhos e caiu pesadamente de joelhos no chão e, de cabeça baixa, chorando compulsivamente, sussurrou:

- Meus cavaleiros…

Fim.


	2. Apenas um aviso

**Bem é só para avisar que a continuação desta Fanfic esta na fic "O Julgamento dos Dourados". Isso porque a autora é meio louca e fez um Prólogo solto.**

**Detalhe: não era para ser um prólogo...mas acabou sendoXD Graças ao Royal One.**

**E reviews seriam bem vindos.**

**Obrigada:D**


End file.
